An IV pump typically needs to be attached to a pole, bed-rail, or other support bracket. Existing clamps for attachment are typically “C-type” clamps that require the user to turn, or screw-in, a post or screw that then captures the pole in between the screw end and a flattened surface on the “C” portion of the clamp. It is often inconvenient and time-consuming to adjust the screw and often requires a person to use both hands to properly fasten, adjust, or unfasten the clamp. Other drawbacks of existing IV pump attachment systems also exist.